The Last Laugh
by DesertCat87
Summary: Cannon G1: Sideswipe plays a little prank for the holidays on two very unhappy Autobots. Oneshot


**Author's Note:** I couldn't help myself, I had to make more Christmas fics. (insert halo here) I also want to rewrite "Christmas Heartbeat" my most hated fic… we'll see if I get the chance. A few people have also asked about some of my other in progress fics, and I know I have a lot unfinished. So, since I'm not sure how in the world I will ever manage to get all of them done, I'm asking you all to help me pick which ones will make the cut. If anyone out there has a particular fic you want to see finished, please, please write me and let me know so I can make sure I try to get to it. College has been kicking my butt lately, so I'm sorry if not much has gotten done. Anyway, thank you all so much for your reviews, I really appreciate all of it : D

**The Last Laugh. **

"How long do ya think it'll take to snag our first, Sunny?"

"Oh, I give it… five minutes? Morning rush should be here any minute."

"Gotta admit Sunny, this has got to be one of our best pranks yet." Sideswipe kicked his feet up and latched his hands behind his head. "Even better than the time we put that can of adhesive bond on Prowl's chair. Remember that? Primus, I should find those old pictures. Prowl never walked so funny in his life." The red twin cackled, getting a good laugh at the mental pictures the memory dredged up.

"Yeah, especially when he couldn't make it into the repair bay with that chair on his aft. Ratchet had to cut that thing right off in the middle of command center." Sunstreaker mimicked his twin, probing his feet next to his and locking his hands behind his head. "Prowl's not going to forget that one either."

"Nope, probably not." Sideswipe sighed whimsically. "If only we can get Ratchet with this one, then my life will be complete."

"You don't have much of a life then."

"Oh shut up Sunshine, I'll have you know-" Sideswipe paused, hearing several feet dragging down to the lounge having just woken up for their shifts. Most of the morning bots tended to be rather grouchy when roused for early morning training sessions- notably Ratchet. Sunny too, if you counted hitting his brother with the blunt end of a rifle as being grouchy. Then there was the annoyingly, always perky, bubbly 'Bots like Bumblebee and Hound that had a little bounce in their step. The type of 'Bots that Sunstreaker vowed to knock out on of these days.

"I am not doing any slagging maintenance at four in the morning, Tracks! Go bother 'Jack or Hoist or Primus help me I'll take off your arms and put them on your head like antennas. Who knows, maybe you'll get ESPN directly to that thing you call a head" Ratchet's groggy, sleep deprived voice drifted out from the hallway, making Sideswipe grin all the more.

Tracks and Ratchet all in the same prank.

There was a Santie Clause!

"Whoa, whoa there Ratch! Don't you two take another step!" The red twin shouted, pointing at the two misty eyed 'Bots, "Don't you pass that threshold!"

Blurrily, Tracks mustered up enough energy to lift his head to glance at the Lamborghini. Ratchet did the same thing, only he followed it up with a curse. Neither were much in the mood, nor awake enough for Sideswipe's practical jokes or jibes. "What the hell do you want, Sideswipe? Because if you intend to keep me away from that dispenser, you don't even know what _I_ intend to make you into the next time you find your red aft in my repair bay." The CMO muttered darkly, his optics dimmed down to a deep blue color that it almost made Sideswipe flinch. Almost.

"Now, now Ratchy, that's not very nice" Sideswipe stood up and pointed to the roof above them before they had a chance to reply. Just as he predicted, both mechs followed his finger, and with realization stood in stock silence at the little piece of green vegetation that hung there.

"Oh hell no."

OOooOOooOO

Sideswipe groaned, waking up several hours later with a sever hangover. That was going to be the last time he threw a victory celebration no matter how good the prank might have been. Either that or he swore off the high grade, and he knew himself way to well to know that would never happen.

Holding his head, he gingerly rolled off the bed and stumbled to find his way to the other room. Sunstreaker was still sleeping off his own hangover on his bunk. Or maybe he was just passed out, the way the golden warrior's body was draped over the bed. That meant Sideswipe was on his own for a little while, as his partner in crime was currently incapacitated.

No matter. He just needed to get something in his converter- ex on the high grade- to hopefully get himself over his hangover faster. If Prowl found out about what happened last night, it wouldn't be good.

Speaking of the devil…

"Sideswipe! Sunstreaker! Both of you have some explaining to do." The second shouted through their door, knocking loud enough to be heard. "I just had a run in with Ratchet and Tracks who are both plotting your demise."

Sunstreaker just moaned, turning on his side and covering his head with his arms pathetically as if that would shield his audios from Prowl's voice. Sideswipe winced as well, but reluctantly got to his feet to answer the door, knowing Prowl wasn't going to leave until they answered the door or he himself overrode the locks.

"Yeah, Prowl?" Sideswipe shuttered his optics when the lights from the hallway hit him for a moment, but then reopened them, not wanting Prowl to catch on to his sensitivity to the lights.

And it worked, some what.

"What in the name of Cybertron is on your head?"

Sideswipe blinked his optics on and off, his slow mind mulling over the words for a few seconds. His head? The red twin stepped back into his quarters and grabbed one of his twin's mirrors and held it up to himself.

Held on with adhesive bonds on both sides of his helm were two pieces of mistletoe. And… on his cheeks were two transformer size lip imprints.

Prowl merely nodded his head, "Never mind. I see Ratchet already saw fit to punishment."


End file.
